The Fork In The Road
by Lightcloaked
Summary: Divergent paths were laid upon them, threatening to throw them off course into future's impressionist unceasing flow. They chose to abridge themselves from each other, failing to realize of the paths still set in store for them- unknowing of how time would heal and fester new wounds. Premiere FanFic, a very enigmatic summary- if I do say so myself. A mostly expressionist work.


**Chapter 1: The Last Goodbye**

* * *

**To any of you who had the misfortune to stumble across my sorry attempt at fashioning an article of the written word(I exaggerate), I hope you will bear with my writing style and reluctance to shallow down with description in accordance to a strict minimum. I do tend to flurry onwards with a daunting array of literary devices(metaphors and imagery are not foreign to me), but then again- it coincides well with my own estranged expressionist literary style. Personally, I favor the Stream of Conscious Technique, although I have not made such a valiant effort in rendering it at this point. If you do not know what I'm on about: Read Naguib Mahfouz's 'The Thief and The Dogs' and James Joyce's masterpiece 'Ulysses'- the latter may be a tremendous undertaking- the Irish were never known to be straight up.**_  
_

**I do hope that those willing to stick by the story will review it accordingly, criticism is a fact of life however. If I bore you, do mention it- better yet, If I entertain you, do mention it. You are in the hands of the queer eccentric maestro etc, just be sure to mention when I take you an unfavorable ride.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, BY ANY CLASSIFICATION, PRESUME OWNERSHIP TO ANY MARKETABLE SUBSIDARIES OR MAINS OF YU-GI-OH!, AND I HAVE HAD FAR TOO MUCH ACQUINTANCE WITH LAWYERS FOR MY LIKING.  
**

* * *

_[Projected around canon, with heavy expressionisms]_

Twilight's dusk held an impenetrable vantage point for the mesmerizing city below. It's shadowy sight and subterfuge in starlit demeanor was cauterized by the glimmering luminosity down beneath. The lights of New Domino city glittered unfazed in the callow distance- flanking an amiable magnificence which lay rivaled to none. It was a city of bustle, one which the ages would forever lay grateful for as would its prideful people.

The streets were never dim, the sidewalks perpetually populated. An endless blur of motioned lights and figures cascaded across dire and numb straits- some were daunted, but most were jaunty. In retrospect, the very thing that would be most likely to strike the observer at ease would be the surreal realization that the city's demeanor was non-duplicitous, having nothing to hide unlike its fellow siblings which shadowed the seedy underbelly caught in their bloodstreams.

Yusei Fudo felt all these notions and a great deal more. He could come to the understanding that the city added an entire novel dimension for its citizens to explore- a fourth dimensional free will of sorts which paradoxically actualized their lives to a greater degree of reality, upholding a latency for synergy which melded both the mind and the body. Indeed the city had much to define it; the spirit of dueling, the general euphoria in the air, they were all simple yet profound devices which established the resounding splendor of this grand metropolis. He had much to be thankful for; after all… he had made a name for himself in the city- one that was eternal in the passages of time…he had shared memories here, those that would never cease until death's passing…and he had established frightful bonds, of the sort which were unshakable and surreal that would stand the very test of time.

Yet at that impassable moment, he dwelled in a slight melancholy. His friends had decided to part ways with the city after all, and by default- him as well. He wouldn't think that the notion that his comrades were no longer in each other's presence would have any affliction on the nature of their bonds. But nonetheless, he felt troubled that they had set a differing course for each of them- traversing onto the infinite routes which the universe offered, now that destiny no longer functioned a hold over them.

He mused uncomfortably as he ran a hand through blond-streaked raven hair- resonating with the luminous contrasts that the city pertained as well. He sighed uncharacteristically as he approached the once boomingly populated and now silent domain which he once shared with his two closest friends Jack and Crow. Zora's little dormitory hadn't lost any of its charms since the past two years in which they had first come across it. They had simultaneously cast a wary eye at the residence and its landlord as they mused renting it. Yusei smiled as he recalled the turmoil which had flaunted in that garage of his, most of the times in accompaniment with their virile landlord. They were perpetually in constant plead with her when the collection for the rent lay through and eviction was a possibility. They had managed one way or another to make dues, albeit with their foot on their line in numerous instances. He recalled that Zora once had a soft spot for him- comparing him to the likes of a prodigal son. The old lady herself was gruff and tough, but held a sentimentality which was expected of any warm mother- not that Jack or Crow ever experienced that firsthand. For some reason, she had favored him but rebuffed the other two.

Strolling over to the side of the garage, the average-heighted man- clad in a denim jacket, vest and tight jeans- abruptly felt encumbered as the ghosts of the past materialized around him as an array of memories: both laughs and sorrows which frolicked incessantly in his mind, effecting him to tremble in daunt- making him feel diminutive and juvenile. A flurry of events came to mind- the Fortune Cup rendezvous with the Crimson Dragon, his face off with Goodwin in the Temple of the Crimson Dragon, the WRGP, Yliaster, the Dark Cradle… they blurred together in one cacophonous tumult, carving off his sanity bit by bit, making him understand the effective impediment which the future held.

Just as rapidly as they had materialized did they fall back into the shadows, disintegrating in a transient moment- leaving behind a perceivable vacuum which holed up immaterial existences and the presence of affairs not realized yet. Yusei came to an understanding that this transient emptiness was not just a momentary diversion; it was a symbol for the threshold for the future. Now that none of the courageous Signers were bridled with the hefty antagonistic presences of their former villains- there were an unthought-of number of possibilities for them- for him. An infinite number of paths which sauntered him off to a different role… a different identity… a different basis of reality.

And yet he had chosen one which was closest to his heart, to the winding threads which had swallowed him into fate's contours in the first place. He had chosen New Domino City; he had elected it so he could add to its splendor and continue his father's work. He felt that for that the city had given him, he should return twofold, if not more.

He came to a halt in front of the garage and quickly shook away the thoughts which burdened him. He unbolted the garage door and swiftly brought it up, noticing the untimely appearance of a familiar frame backed towards a wall, cloaked in a shrouding dimness. Her crop of silky burgundy hair fluttered softly in the cool night air. Her back was to him, her posture slightly sagging with the air of one who was composed for a sallow undertaking. He noticed that she was gripping her wrists quite strongly.

'Aki…' he instinctively reached for the lights.

'Leave the lights off,' she declared rather quickly. He obliged to her queer request and froze in position- arm hanging stupidly in midair, puzzled by her uncharacteristic behavior.

He stepped a slight pace over to her- watching her curiously, an unaware spectator without the slightest hint of the proceeding that was about to follow.

'I've been waiting here,' she stated slowly, carefully. 'Thinking all kinds of things,' She shook her head faintly, 'I'm sorry but I can't show you my face right now,'

Yusei felt all the more perplexed. Aki was never a person who was direct with her thoughts or her words for that matter…but her atypical utterance of a stream of riddles was cutting it to an oblique frontier which was a definite cause for worry. He took another step towards, markedly concerned.

She made no move in succession but merely stood there silently, seemingly transfixed in her own cloaked thoughts, revealing not a dickens to the observer.

She spoke softly, 'So now you're the only who will be here Yusei,'

He walked towards here, close enough so that they were merely an arm's length apart from each other. He could sense the resounding effort it took to march towards her. The air solidified as if it was lurching butter; the humidity starting to get to them both as beads of perspiration fashioned onto their brow.

He stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans-with some difficulty- and smiled weakly, a barely noticeable twitch.

'Yeah, so what's wrong?'

A crimson flush momentarily appeared on her face and then swiftly immaterialized- as if it was a shortfall in passing which begged no attention from the casual observer. She gradually turned to face him, her head bent down at an acute angle- her visage revealing very little in the still opaque shadows of the twilight horizon. Her gaze was mandated firmly away from him- leading up to the presumed guise of troubled thought in flux. It was an exquisitely coy behavior, expressing a great deal more to the vigilant observer than what could be perceived by those who relied solely on apparent sight.

Yusei, typical to the stereotype of men, was oblivious to what cascaded through her mind, unaware of what her heart and soul voiced as mirrored by the vacillating subtleties of the aspects of her face. He seldom dwelled much on the emotional attributions of the smallest alteration in one's expression. Perhaps if he had, he wouldn't have stood out as an invalid right there.

'I was just thinking of how I should give you a proper goodbye,' she replied quietly.

Her words ringed aloud in his head, lighting up dusty circuitry in his mind with a quivering spark. His frivolous concern for her rapidly drafted into a pleasant smile: one of dawning comprehension. He figured that he misplaced her covet for an apt parting with a cause for worry. He thought it typical of himself to jump to such conclusions, his protectiveness of her was granted by the care and trust he felt for this once frightening woman who was now a treasured part of his life.

A sly voice in the back of his head, a minute partition of his mind, whispered its disagreement- entailing that his feelings for her were more than benign solicitousness. He ignored it, unwilling to think of her in that manner.

Of course she wanted to give him a proper parting. After all, this could perhaps be the last time they saw each other after all that they had lived through together. She was going off abroad to study medicine for what…a period of eight years? A length of time in that caliber was an eternity compared to all the riveting excitement they had crammed in a fraction of that said period.

It shook him, the grasp that there was a deeper significance behind this final parting. It lead him to sadly gather that it would be a substantial amount of time before he would treat with any of his companions again, forlorn to solely know of their existence by the eternal memories that he would treasure for the remainder of his own passing existence. He felt empty when he considered such a notion. Jack…Crow…Ruka…Rua- were they not also on their respective paths which strayed away from his own? Were they not roads which seemed determined to co-exist in parallel?

No one seemed prepared to answer. No one could, for the truth was already justly conveyed in the sonorous silence. This would be the final closure for 5Ds, the penultimate epilogue which would fastidiously send them off to travails unknown and delightful. The present begrudging moment would be the last goodbye…done and dusted…leaving leeway for the future.

'I see,' he said softly, distantly.

A moment's pause, a fleeting surge of tension in the air- as if it wasn't yet as concrete as of the present. Aki trembled, her grip on her wrist tightening with forceful resolve as if to muster the nerve to carry out a tremendous act. Anxiety, nervousness and fear clouded her mind in swift succession, procuring doubts in her mind- flailing her to fall into a stupor of self-doubt and fright…easing her into cowardice, offering her the much needed way out.

But she knew better than to give up at this stage. It would go against everything she stood for, everything _he_ stood for.

'Yusei…' she began shakily- her drop in composure well noticeable to herself. Her jowls flushed crimson with a blush of such furious intensity that it was perceptible to even one who was begotten with a lack of sight. She hurriedly turned her gaze to him in steadily building apprehension and stared into his eyes- mindful of the trepidation in her own. As if on cue, her hand swept to her chest in dramatic zeal, initiating a happening which was far too into the preliminaries to be aborted as of the present. Every fiber of her being awakened in this quixotic stupor, anticipating what was soon to follow. At that moment, Aki's mind and body were in perfect synch with each other, both entities aware of what they truly wanted, rather…needed.

'I have always loved…'

Her honey brown eyes widened perilously and she stopped herself in mid-sentence with a slight gasp. A sordid realization dawned onto her, apprising her of the irony steadily saturating in her enamored confession. It struck her that a confession of her unconditional love towards the said target of her affections was a ludicrous way to break in a proper parting. It was absolutely maddening, Aki had never been more at odds with herself than at the present moment. Had she really not thought this through? A slip-up would be unforgivable, it dawned on her that there was a lot riding stake with the next few words she would voice. It would ruin it for her, and more importantly…it would ruin it for _him_. Was it worth it to voice her true voice of affections if the outcome was undeserving of the means?

Yet that was not her true worry, her true fear. Her fear would be riding on his reaction, a one-directional motif which was a constituent of a grand mass of tangents. Would he react amorously? Understandingly? Resentfully? Perhaps, outwardly scathing?

What if he reciprocated her feelings? Comforted her in his warm embrace, set sight on a future for both of them to bask in- what then? She knew that if Yusei returned her affections, than she would not bear to leave him, knowing full well that she would sacrifice the opportunity to make her goals a reality to be in his presence.

But even that paled in comparison to the alternative…outward rejection. She didn't think that she could bear the heartbreak if he rebuffed her- entirely aware that it would shatter her heart into a thousand pieces and fragment her mind into a twisted orchestration of its 'former state'.

She dropped her arm to her side and shook her head, a glimmer of a smile momentarily flashed on her face. It dawned on her that an outright confession would be inept- splurging too much distress onto the future and all that it accounted for. Yet there was no reason why she could not be clandestine in her approach- to embed her true emotions in words whose denotations were trivial in comparison to what they truly conveyed. She still wanted to confess, that desire was far too strong to be relinquished. She wanted herself to be wholly known to him, to make him understand all that she felt and the reason why she could not be the verbal bearer of those pure ardent sentiments.

She looked up at him, flashing a soft smile with thorough content- her hands swept behind her back in an autonomous reflex. His lovely cobalt blue eyes met her own, emanating tenderness and expression- exuding a stare of such piercing intensity that it seemed as if he was able to sense further than what was exhibited skin-deep, as if he could perceive what the confined soul was truly speaking- shattering the walls which departed it from the physical realm.

Here, placed right in front of her, was a person who crafted her for who she truly was, who outright defined her. She had come to the understanding a long time ago that she owed him far more than her life, her entire existence was after all drafted around his- as if he were a tether which relented her to thrive. She felt a resounding obligation to be his, for her to solely belong to him and only him, as if her devotion was unconditional, unpremeditated- merely a soliloquy in fate's writings. Acceptance had come to her with that realization…denial was not an option…she would be a possession to him until death's final parting

But now was not the time for such trepid sentiments to be confessed.

'I loved that I met you,'

Yusei was taken aback. Her inclusion of that simple one-syllabled word had spurred his presently passive mind into flailing overdrive. It had no doubt left quite a lasting impression, leading him to speculate if what was intended by that four-character expression was what he alleged she had intended. Love was a frightening entity which he was oblivious towards. He had no resounding idea of what it entailed, or of what spurred beneath its breaches.

Yet all these thoughts were arbitrary as of the present, the gist of the moment failed to pass by him and pierced into him an affair he wouldn't have ever thought conceivable in the past. Aki had confessed her love towards him, hadn't she? But then why did she falter in mid-instance? What purpose did it serve to leave him half-way in the dark? He struggled to make sense of a situation which proved to make him squirm as if he were a sluggish dunce playing the part of an industrious pupil in a course which was far above his capacities. The idea of love was foreign to him. He could understand friendship and rivalry- both which he had experienced firsthand in monumental plentitude. Love on the other hand was a queer commodity which was far over his aptitude, demanding an expertise which grossly exaggerated his own inadequacy.

And then it clicked; an abrupt brilliant flicker of a degenerate light bulb whose striking luminosity eviscerated the cloudy haze idling in the vapid darkness. The sudden jab of realization, that abrupt moment of intuition- it was a delightful moment when one was fortunate enough to enjoy it.

Aki wanted to give him a proper parting, hadn't she? She mentioned it herself after all. He thought that it wouldn't be an awfully good one if she blurted out sudden feelings of deep infatuation when she was about to whisk herself away to Germany for a good part of a decade.

And now she was playing a rather cheeky game with him, perhaps near the verge of even toying with him. She wouldn't confer outright feelings to him but rather would make implications which could never be confirmed- trapping him in the shadows of doubt. Fine then, if this is how she wants things to flow their course than he would play along- much like the proverbial gunner.

He focused his attention back to her, noticing the unease and anxiety etched in her expression- shadowed in a wide smile. He beamed at her, hoping to lessen her misgivings, when ironically it was her own sentiments which were the more virulent.

'So do I Aki,' he replied honestly with a touch of gentleness that surprised him. He put as much expression as he could into those words, hoping to convey his own message via the tone of his voice. His expression softened, and he watched her tenderly- swiftly realizing that he wasn't playing the game rather well, not that it mattered to him anymore. A stronger sensation had taken hold, one that had quashed his reasoning and brought forth a part of him which had relented to be silent in the past.

Aki's smile widened for an instant and she melted inside when she heard his soothing words, so pleasantly seasoned in his gentle melodic voice, bursting with compassion and tenderness. She felt a familiar swooning sensation erupting in her- the pit in her stomach, which had always been present ever since she had first met the dark-haired youth, was powerfully prominent. Looking into those deep blue eyes of his showed her a great deal about what he was feeling- showing her the truth within his eyes, masking nothing in its clear oceanic depth, so full of carefree innocence. There was a remarkable chaste quality about them- they upheld nothing but the truth, pleading for your trust, your companionship. His piercing gaze sought her with compassionate warmth, evoking its integrity and verity. She wondered, 'Does he know how I feel about him? Does he feel the same way?' Merely asking these questions would inflate her with content, the just knowledge that there was a possibility for the reciprocation of her love inundating her with utter euphoria.

But yet the damning truth caught her nearly instantaneously, reminding her of the utter futility in basking in such sentiments. She was latching onto strings whose existence could never be completely verified; she thought that she was seeing adoration in places where they were none. It was a dreary misfortune that doubt could find its way into places which were not well-deserving of it in the first place- deriding the opportunity for Aki to be cared for by the man who she would always love without hesitation. Yet it would not sway her from playing this through till the very end, it was far too early in the innings to make a decisive action- and the curve ball had not yet been played.

She turned about to the right so that only her side profile was discernible in the faint moonlight, her face gladly hidden in its dearth- shadowing the internal turmoil seeping through her countenance. Yet it did nothing to soothe the one broiling in her heart.

Yusei however, was occupied elsewhere.

He was dumbstruck when he saw her slim profile silhouetted in the ambient moonlight, observing exquisite aesthetics which he had thought not to take notice of before. It struck him odd that he had never before conceded Aki's beauty and shapeliness, solely deliberating her as an affable comrade- commonplace to the likes of the normative which others had so frequented in company. In doing so, he forsook the realization that there was an entire another scope to her being- one that flattered her to be markedly unique.

He dropped his eyes, inspecting her form with a fervent curiosity- rivaling that of any inquisitive child with a riveting passion. He admired her long shapely legs, nearly a mile long and flauntingly accentuated by her clothing of choice, translucent black tight silk stockings that yielded pronounced awareness to the firm curvature of her arched legs. He found himself getting unreasonably excited, caught astray by a concoction of endorphins rushing through his head in a primeval daze. It was a curious sensation; no woman had riveted his senses in such a manner before. It was queer, downright alien and as far removed as possible from his aloof stoic demeanor; one which he had habitually brought to the fore when attractive woman bore over to him, batting their eyelashes with ardent vigor much to his disinterested annoyance. Aki however- was the exception to his rule which defined so many of her gender. She was exuding a potent magnetic attractiveness which steadily, but surely, was drawing him in.

He paid attention to her slim waist and hourglass figure as she swayed slightly in place, slowly and dreamily with an elegant poise that begged for his attention. His eyes motioned upwards gradually with what he thought to be casual wavering, even as his body betrayed his intentions. His pupils dilated sizably and his pulse synchronously sped up with vigorous unrest. He hoped that she would not take notice of the growingly lewd manner that he was sighting her with- feeling repulsed that he was so nonchalantly falling through with his carnal instincts.

As his gaze flicked steadily upwards, he could feel his eyes being drawn to one particularly sensual zone which downright foiled his grasp on the outside world, holding him hostage in a particularly licentious prison. He gulped as he caught sight of her voluptuous breasts hugged tightly by her red blouse, leaving little for the imagination to work out for what lay beneath, yet bestowing ample for the body to amount in desire. He found himself staring; his cheeks flushed red with a plainly bothered expression on his face while his breathing quickly turned hot and ragged.

He averted his gaze quickly, with no little effort on his part- much to the dismay of every fiber in his manhood pleading for rash action. The heated moment, burgeoning at his senses was abruptly hit with a shot of sobriety, invoking a paltry realization that crashed down onto him as a hammer in prolonged fall might. It struck a mighty blow against him, cauterizing his pride and making him feel very small indeed. He would have smacked himself right there for being such a fool, a fool in never truly seeing things as they were right in front of his eyes; veiled with a mask of his own making, shackling him to a destitute surrogate reality which vilified him as a clueless ignoramus. All this time she was in front of him in bravura bloom, secretly pleading for his affections while he responded in apparent coldness- for he was too short-sighted to regard her as a rose in her own light. He failed to even meet the first boundary and consider her as a woman; a member of the opposite sex which granted possibilities in companionship that surpassed the norm. He thought that she was the epitome of a woman, an über-model with a softness and flaring sexuality that made him feeble, unworthy and awed.

A faint murmur could be discerned in the background- diverting his attention from his erratic train of thought momentarily. She was talking through his silently aloud deliberation- unknowing of the calamitous struggle the object of her affections was facing. He dissolved his episode of rumination and snapped back to reality, paying keen attention to her feline sultry voice, clothed in soft silk.

'When I first met you, I thought you were a really scary person,' she revealed shyly- a glimpse of a coquettish smile on her face.

Yusei couldn't help but feel amazed at her statement, bemused that a person found him to be scary. It was amusing to him that she was the one who found _him_ frightening in the first encounter, considering...

He let out a rather loud and surprised laugh, his amusement visibly evident as his body shook synchronously with laughter.

Aki's lips twitched in an amused smile, secretly delighted that she had evoked such a heartfelt response in him. His joy made her happy, it was her want to make _him_ happy, to comfort him and please him in any manner possible, as was the extent of her love. His happiness was above anything she herself desired while hers was linked to his being reified. And it was not a one-way affair- hadn't he after all devoted great persistence to continuously bring a smile across her face? To make her happy as if it was his due chore? He had relented to care for her without the expectation of anything in return- granting her happiness, trusting her, offering her aid when she needed it- even if she hadn't asked. His laughter might have been the smallest gesture, a momentary triviality that would quickly draft into passing without a hoot, but to her: it was a significant one nonetheless.

He beamed at her, 'So did I Aki. When I first met you, you were really frightening,' he paused to measure up his words. 'I was afraid what you would do to me if I lost,' he added with a smirk.

She whirled around at his dry attempt of humor, her smile dropping- replaced by an irate fury unfailing to show her lack of appreciation for such a thought. Humor had never bid well for her, especially that of satire which never failed to instigate her irascible temperament from launching to the fore. She was, by the minimal approximation, irritated that he thought she would ever hurt him in such a manner. He was not proving very apt at playing his part in this goodbye.

She glared at him- eyes slitting in ire, 'Eh? Did you really think about me?' her usually serene countenance was contorted, her lips tightening in an expression of menace. She brought out a clenched fist as a display of challenge, her scowl deepening while her brow burrowed inwards- oblivious to the lack of threat she posed.

Yusei felt no alarm, walking over to her determinedly until they were only half an arm's length apart. His resolve hardened and he locked his piercing gaze onto her- held in an ethereal transfixion which sported no Achilles' heel. He clasped both of his hands around her fist, firmly but with no little measure of tenderness. He took her by surprise, stunning her with the newfound intimacy of their moment. Her scowl faltered, her features reverting to their usual, as if her mien was anything but, enchanting caliber- no trace of malice distinguishable by any subjectivity. Her eyes fixated onto him, holding him in an absurdly intense stare. They enlarged tremendously, so open and candid in their chaste aura- sporting a delicate tenderness, a yearning for intimacy- one that could be feasibly mistaken for frailty but yet it was nothing of the sort. There was a powerful emotion exuded by those warm soft tinted brown eyes, an intangible entity which acted servant to the incorrigible fortes of the human essence itself. That said essence brought forth warmth of such frightening intensity that it possessed the ability to penetrate the darkest corner of the most malformed heart. Yusei, who was as twisted as a ray of light was, was no match for the aerating sensations diffusing in the air.

'Aki,' he started seriously, his voice laced with resolute determination plus an undercurrent of ardor. His hands tightened on her fist slightly, amassing a measure of strength- feeling comfort in his proximity with her.

'Never forget to smile,' he continued gently. 'There's no one who has a smile as beautiful as yours,'

It took Aki awhile to grasp the utter empathetic energy of those tender words as it resonated sonorously through the once vapid night air. The swooning sensation in her chest returned with a vengeance, accompanied by a rising flutter that quickened her heartbeat with due haste. She knew that his words were honest, filled with bountiful candid passion, holding not a single deceptive quality. Her thoughts raced back to that one special word with renewed zeal…the one word that made all the difference and superseded everything else. 'Beautiful'….he had called her beautiful hadn't he? He had thought of her in a manner which was not merely amiable chumminess; there was passion embedded in those words of his, expressing admiration and longing. After all, it was markedly queer for a friend to remark upon one's beauty with such fervor.

She loved that he had paid notice to her in such a manner, showing interest in her in a manner which she desired him to, not merely limited to a banal bond between person and person, but rather extending to a powerful connection that only a man and a woman could share. The same connection which every single person desired at one moment or another, one which surpassed the limitations of the physical realm- extending beyond the boundaries of the circumscribing corporeality of bodily bonds. It was one spurred out of a force which relied not on spatial attribution, but held it itself as a function of an otherworldly dimension- furthering itself with an eminent power that was inexplicable in the direct sense, channeled by a force which all were vulnerable to…which could be rationalized solely by one of divine standing.

She smiled demurely, clasping her right hand around his, squeezing it firmly, 'You were the one who put that smile on my face,' she hesitated for a small instance, her eyes widening well past natural limits, sparkling in the twilight with utmost radiance. 'Yusei…'

They locked their gazes together, each staring into the other's eyes with an empowering intensity. Yusei was lost in those chestnut almond-shaped eyes, the very ones whose luster reflected his own visage- enabling him to see his utter loss of composure. The truth was that he was mesmerized by her, utterly dumbstruck with her soft enchanting features, lustrous peach skin and tender smile. Her lovely burgundy hair shone illuminatingly, offering such a dynamic contrast with his own dark raven hair. He had always favored the way she styled her hair, feeling that her short collar length-hair- ornamented with shoulder length bangs, framed her face in perfect splendor- calling attention to the flawless symmetry endowed in her heart-shaped countenance. He felt himself grow uneasy, on the verge of perspiring as a noticeable heaviness formed in his chest, calling attention to his steadily quickening heartbeat that resonated with the particles in the air, much to his dismay. He worried that she would notice. The resounding significance of the moment was not lost on him, there was such a powerful intimacy between them that each could only perceive the other in the heat of the moment; everything else was extraneous, trivial, unworthy of their attention.

Their senses synthesized into one massive haze- sight, hearing, scent, taste and sensation synergizing into one multifarious entity. The objects of their affections blazed together in a flaring aura, each flaunted with a polychromatic hue that melded with the other in one continuous spectrum, sharpening the perceptible aesthetics of the pair. The color green illumined their skin, a transcendence of vision which called the attention of the other. The sonorous tint of gold echoed, airing tones of ringing bells and violins to the ears. The exuding hue of rose palpitated, drafting its delicate fragrance of perfumed petal in the air, engaging their olfactory senses in an ebullient mist of euphoria. The color of sweet honey saturated the still air, drawing a curious synesthetic phenomenon, prompting them to sense its sickeningly sweet tang on the tips of their tongues. The final hue however was the most efficacious, playing the role of catalyst to every one of those former components. Its characteristic was imperceptible visually, but yet held a stimulation of such electrifying vigor that it flared every one of their nerves into an overstimulated frenzy- invocating a sensation with unnerving theatrical power.

His stare didn't falter; his eyes were fixated in place, scrutinizing every detail of her face with a grand measure of impeccability. He desired to remember every one of her aspects, keeping her picture-perfect in his mind- as an eternal image never ceasing to exist. It was only his sole countermeasure to forego the fact that she would not be within his sight or presence tomorrow, the day after that, and so forth. The unbridled attachment he felt for her was known to him, ensued by an infatuation which he had not thought would plague him.

He swore that he could sense a tingling sensation discharging from where they were in physical contact, much like an electric surge of high potential- although painless, a force of construction rather than its contrary. It was a synergizing current, an energy that fortified an exchange that mediated through the overlay of the minds, one that was rather electrolyzing- bonding them to each other while compounding ensued- as if they were the corresponding constituents of a chemical reaction.

The surge served an additional purpose; it sparked a realization in him- one of profound magnitude. For years but the present, he had thought of her as he would a friend, as a companion with whom he shared a strong bond with, limited to an interpersonal state which did not surpass its own limitations.

Yet the truth was far from that. He felt an ardor for her which was far removed from friendship- the latter seemed remarkably banal at the moment. All those feeble attempts at denial…at suppression- they were all for naught. There was an ache in his heart, one which demanded to be nursed- imploring him to let her in. He thought that it had existed since the first time he had sighted her, steadily germinating from a seed of penchant to a bush of impassioned infatuation. He was too ignorant and other-sighted to recognize it before, admonishing it for approaching, much to his distaste. And as he stared in those eyes, those wonderfully attractive eyes- which oh so _begged_ to drag him into their immense depths, he discovered a deep longing within him; a longing to touch her, feel her and _want_ her in every way.

He wondered if this was what true passion was; a state in which the peripheral world itself seemed as if it were fabricated- where the sole real entity was the one towards whom his passion was directed. It seemed strangely alien and familiar- as if his frothing passion formerly was an unrealized trait, dormant within him, that had just as of now come to the fore. The feelings that seethed through him…he wondered if she were feeling them along with him.

Aki closed her eyes softly right on cue, as if an impulse was driving her to act without autonomy. Her gaze beckoned him to act- pleading him to kiss her, taste her and seal their fates together, her rosy full lips so alluring and inviting. He found himself wondering about what it would be like to make love to her- to be open with her as how nature intended, in its raw concoction of sensuality and pleasure.

Yet he desisted himself, gathering an absurd amount of self-control to resist acting on those whims. He thought that 'making a move' would contradict the very nature of the game they were playing. Was it not tame to say that 'making a move' would ruin it for the both of them?

She would gladly withhold actualizing her dreams into reality for his sake. The thought disturbed to him no end. He did not think that he could bear being the person who had prevented her from realizing her own life- such was the nature of his love. He decided that he would not act on his desires, no matter the extent with which his heart pleaded him to kiss her…comfort her…_love _her. The most ludicrous cliché brought to the fore: he thought that if he truly loved her- he would let her go.

And so he merely stood in place- yielding to play no further role, though he continually watched her- savoring the moment soon to pass. He would burn her heavenly image into his eyes, locking her away in a memory he would always keep close, relinquishing it to dawn sweet light onto times of bitter darkness. Maybe one day, if time and fate permitted- they would be able to create new memories, filling in the impressionable gap of time squandered not being in each other's presence. He sincerely hoped they would be able to.

Time revved up back to its regular speedy fashion after what seemed to be an aeon, the pair having slowed it down to such an incredulous pace that the recoil was near violent. Both were unsatisfied with the manner in which events proceeded, fairly dismal of the idea that whatever they were having was soon to pass. Aki opened her eyes with a small measure of upset, unsure as to the motive behind his reluctance to make anything of the moment- considering her willingness to allow him to do as such. She watched him keenly, probing for any signs that would rescue her from yet another one of her escapades with doubt, miserably aware that his yet to falter stolid demeanor was as covert and reclusive as it was formerly- hinting nothing to the carefully pondered thoughts cascading through his mind in a sporadic frenzy. Was she perhaps mistaken with his affections? Was it all a ruse of pity that he was playing with her?

His seemingly apathetic expression was laid to waste by a faint sliver of desolation, weakly discernible to her- but nonetheless kempt to her assurance. She wasn't mistaken; there was no doubt that his feelings were genuine- as candid as the airy azure of the sky itself, scattered by specious clouds of due misdoubt, though resolute in its prominence of the truth. She paid notice that his stare was still in effect- lingering with a spirited affection, yet mingled with what she perceived to be a tinge of sadness as well. The contradictory haze of emotions flailing through him served no ease to her. She was utterly perplexed as to what was going on through Yusei Fudo's mind; he was verily an enigmatic soul who shadowed a great deal of his thoughts behind a mask of self-righteousness, though he was never one to feel constraint himself with self-doubt.

There was far too much to question and far too little time to brand a clever response. Perhaps he wished it for her to end it on such a woeful anti-climax. Perhaps she had falsely constructed the very intimacy between the two of them- a willful mirage paying heed to her strongest desires. It wouldn't matter; the game had elongated itself far too much in this final inning out of a miserably arduous play. It was time to catch in the hay and sack up, raking in the fruit and weed of the day.

Their manual grip on each other relinquished, hands sliding off slowly and surely- pausing to gather whatever remnant of physical contact they could with the other, lingering for moments here and there, trepid with intimacy.

Aki beamed at him- flashing her most brilliant, epitomic smile, 'Well I'm off,'

He caught her wishes and returned the gesture- inserting a myriad of efforts to thrust forward those final parting words- electing to ignore his subconscious' final plea for confession.

'Go on, get out of here,' he responded rather nonchalantly.

She whisked around without much of a second thought and departed without a glance back, running up the flight of stairs- aware that she had fulfilled her share of the parting.

He watched her abscond from him listlessly, aware of the caustic depression slugging through his veins. The ache in his chest was greatly more pronounced- relenting as if to punish him for what he thought to be a selfless act. The door slammed shut with a final uncaring thud, echoing a resounding silence which grossly advertised the lack of her presence.

With a hefty sigh, he stuck his hands in his pockets and drooped off sullenly, brooding with thoughts of callow funk. His once magnanimous upright demeanor was laid spoil with a poignant lackluster; his posture slouched as if a cumbersome weight was latched onto him. His mind was cloyed in one distinctly enervating blur, afflicting him with a splitting headache- threatening to claw off his very sanity.

It was anybody's guess as to who was hit harder by the final parting- neither feeling any sort of closure. Though it was not yet time for the final phrase to be taken in heed- there was much left in store for the impassioned duet.


End file.
